As an electronic device assumes progressively thinner profiles, internal electronic components suitable for performing various tasks can be forced closer towards various openings of the electronic device. In some cases, a magnet responsible for generating audio signals is purposefully placed near an opening in the electronic device to optimize an emitted audio signal. Unfortunately, a magnetic field emitted by such a magnet can cause various magnetically attractable particles to be drawing through the opening. These magnetically attractable contaminates can accumulate within the electronic device to a point at which functionality of internal components of the electronic device suffer degradation and in some cases complete failure. While a protective screen positioned across the opening can be effective to keep larger particles out, reduction in aperture of the screen below a certain threshold can substantially degrade the passage of signals along the lines of audio signals. For this reason, modern designs often allow small particles on the order of below 10 microns to pass into the electronic device. In some embodiments, a build up of the small particles can inhibit movement of audio generating components, thereby degrading and in some cases preventing operation of the audio components.